The Off Camera Love Triangle
by Halawen
Summary: While at a pool party both Luke and Munro realize they have true feelings for Aislinn. They compete hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**A/N I made this take place at the end of season 10  
**

**P.O.V. jumps a bit but is mostly told from Aislinn's  
**

**The Off Camera Love Triangle**

**Ch:1 Wet Shirt & Hamburgers**

**(Aislinn)**

I Parked my car outside Stephens house, I could tell by the amount of cars that I was last to arrive. I walked up the steps and went through the front door, dropping my bag and sparkly flip flops near the door. It was the unofficial season wrap pool party for the summer, technically we still had a couple days of shooting left and there would be an evening wrap party on the official last day of shooting. But this was an all day BBQ and pool party, Stephen had one every year. I could hear music and laughter and jovial sounds coming from the back yard. I figured I'd go out and say Hi before changing into my swimsuit. Having kicked off my shoes I was currently wearing a white peasant blouse with red floral decoration, and a flowy red knee length skirt. I opened the back door and stepped into the back yard. Before I could say anything I heard a voice beside me.

"Hey Aislinn."

"Hi A.J." I greeted.

"Your late you didn't jump in the pool with the rest of us you know what that means?" A.J. said.

"A.J. don't you dare, let me go change fir…" Before I could finish my sentence A.J. scooped me up and threw me in the pool. I let out a squeal and hit the water. I swam straight to the surface and pulled myself out. "A.J. You are so DEAD!" I yelled but I was laughing.

I turned around to face the house again and felt a towel being wrapped around my shoulders.

"God I can't believe he did that!" Mindy said next to me. "Boys are so immature, don't worry he won't get away with it."

Mindy pointed to the edge of the pool where Daniel and Ray were tossing A.J. into the water. I laughed. "Serves you right A.J." I yelled to him.

"Just put your clothes in the dryer Aislinn." Stephen called to me from the other side of the yard and I nodded.

I opened the screen door again and went into the house dripping wet. I grabbed my bag from the entry way and went down the hall to the first floor bathroom, I gently shoved the door with my foot so it would close.

**(MUNRO)**

I was sitting on one of the lounge chairs talking with Jahmil and Ray when we heard a high pitched squeal. I knew that squeal all too well, it was the same one she made when you tried to tickle her. We all looked over to see A.J. pick up a fully dressed Aislinn and toss her in the pool. She popped up laughing but told A.J. she would kill him. I was vaguely aware of Daniel and Ray going after A.J. in retribution. I would have too but I was too enthralled by the vision of Aislinn, her red skirt and white blouse were clinging to her wanton figure. Her light blue bra showing through the now see through fabric of her blouse. Her hair straightened from the water and clinging to her neck. I was captivated by her every movement. In a split second I was looking at her differently, not as a long time close friend, but as well…someone that wanted her.

**(LUKE)**

A familiar loud squeal grabbed my attention and I turned to see Aislinn get tossed in the pool, clothes still on. She came out laughing, threatened A.J. but it wasn't necessary, Daniel and Ray did it for her. She looked amazing when she was wet. I quickly scolded myself for thinking of her like that. Mindy wrapped a towel around her and Aislinn went inside to change and put her clothes in the dryer. I decided to go make sure she really was ok. Aislinn was one of those people that never complained. I set down my food and went in the house. Figuring Aislinn would be in the downstairs bathroom I made my way there and was about to knock on the door when I saw that it was open just a crack, just enough for me to see a topless Aislinn applying sunscreen lotion to her perfect breasts. I felt my pulse quicken and breath stop as I watched. A loud noise from outside finally brought my attention away. Aislinn looked up too but didn't see the door open. I figured I better get out of there before she did. I quickly went back outside hoping that my cheeks weren't flushed.

All I could think about was Aislinn, her beautiful body, her witty mind, her amazing laugh, how kind she was, and how very much I wanted her to be mine.

**(AISLINN)**

I secured my bathing suit top, it was a two piece navy bikini with white trim, slightly reminiscent of one of those sailor girl outfits from the 1940's. I grabbed my wet clothes, bag and sunscreen. Dropping the bag back by the door I went out to the garage and put my wet clothes in the dryer. Then went back out to finally join the party. I found my way to Jordy who was sitting on one of the lounge chairs. She got up and hugged me.

"Ais! All dry I see. A.J. can be such a toddler." She said.

"They all can." I reminded her and she nodded.

I handed her the bottle of sunscreen and she instantly knew I needed her to rub it on my back. This is shy we were besties, we just clicked and got each other. She finished and put the bottle down and we stood there talking for a couple of minutes before I felt an arm come across my color bone and hug me to a chest. Instinctively I put my hands up and placed them on the arm. I didn't even turn to look at who it was. It happens all the time and I was with friends. Normally whoever it is holds me, or leans on me, or puts an arm around me for a minute or two wan then takes it way. But when several minutes passed and the arm didn't budge and I was still leaning on his chest, (not hard to tell it was a he), I finally turned a little to be met with Luke's bright eyes and big grin. He was eating a hamburger and he kept a hold of me till he was finished. Then he kissed my cheek and walked away.

While I was marveling at this behavior Jordy said. "Now I'm hungry. Wanna get some burgers and sit down?"

I nodded and we walked over to the food table, we picked up a couple of plates, put buns on them and various condiments and then went to the grill to get burgers. We each put a couple side dishes on our plates and then went to find a place to sit down. Jordy pointed to two lounge chairs that were about 2 feet from each other and I nodded. We both straddled the chairs near the end and put our plates on the chairs. I began eating and suddenly a pair of arms came around my waist I was up against another chest and there was a chin resting gently on my shoulder. I looked over ever so slightly to see a pair of piercing green eyes under ebony bangs. As soon as he saw me looking at him he opened his mouth indicating he wanted a bite of my burger. I giggled but obliged him and he smiled while chewing.

"This is why no one believes your 4 years older than me." I chided him and he smirked at me.

Normally this is when Munro would have released me and left Jordy and me to our girl talk, but he didn't. He sat there holding me the entire time I ate. When Jordy and I were both done I said we should throw our plates away before they blew away in the light breeze.

"I got them." Munro piped up. He kissed my temple, stood up, picked up both of our empty plates and walked them to the trash can.

"New perfume?" Jordy asked when Munro was out of earshot.

"Full moon?" I shrugged. _"At least she thinks this is odd too." _I thought to myself. "Let's get something to drink."

She nodded and we both got up and walked to the cooler stocked with water, soda, juice and beer for the grown ups. We each pulled out a drink, we walked down and were sitting at the edge of the pool talking. Suddenly Jordy got hit with a water balloon, it broke on her shoulder and the water splashed on my chest.

For a second Jordy sat there with an open mouth while Spencer and Jahmil laughed. "Scuse me I have to go kill them." She said to me, then she got up and ran to the other side of the pool where the water balloon fight was in full swing.

I stood up too but didn't follow. While I was watching Jordy grab some balloons and chase Spencer there was suddenly a towel being wiped across my chest to dry the water. I turned to look at who was holding the towel.

"I got it Ais." Luke said grinning and lifting his eyebrows.

"_As different as they are he does sometimes resemble his character." _I thought to myself. "Umm thanks Luke that's sweet of you." I said.

He kinda shrugged a little and smiled again, but kept patting at my chest. I went to take a step back and was immediately me with another body and pair of hands resting gently on my hips. I looked back just slightly to confirm, yep it was Munro. The boys seemed to stare at each other for just a moment.

"Excuse me I'm going to go help Jordy soak Jahmil and Spence." I said taking a step to the side and getting out of both their grasps. I ran to the portion of the yard where the water balloon fight was happening. But I wasn't looking for Jordy, I needed to find someone else, someone who hopefully knew what was going on. Or if he didn't could at least protect me.

I know what you're thinking; why in heavens name would I want to get out of the Luke and Munro sandwich!? Any fan girl would have given her left arm to be in such a position. Well I wasn't a fan girl and two of my best friends in the whole world were suddenly acting odd and I needed to know why. I looked around and spotted who I was looking for.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" I asked trying really hard not to sound annoyed.

**If you watch the behind the scenes video for Nowhere to Run, on youtube Luke actually does hold Aislinn like that while eating a hamburger. Everyone say AWWWW!**

**Update soon and I'm taking votes, should she end up with Luke or Munro, let me know what you think.  
**


	2. A Water Balloon Fight and Strawberries

**I do not own degrassi  
**

**and I assume if all of you watch the show enough  
**

**to read fan fic then I don't need to put Charachter  
**

**names by actors names. If you don't know who someone is  
**

**well that's what is for  
**

**Ch.2 A Water Balloon Fight and Strawberries**

**(RAY)**

Jamie was snickering to himself watching the party, I tried to follow his gaze but wasn't sure what he found so funny, there was a lot going on.

"What?" I asked leaning back in the lounge chair.

"It's just funny watching Munro and Luke duel for Ais." He said snickering.

Charlotte, Samantha and Annie peeked out from under their sunglasses and simultaneously said "Huh?"

I laughed at their synchronicity and looked across the pool but all I saw was Aislinn walking off towards the water balloon fight, and Luke and Munro standing together. I turned back to Jamie. "Dueling? Luke…and…Munro? Over Aislinn? What do you mean dueling?" Not my most eloquent sentence.

"Well not like with swords or pistols but well Luke held Aislinn the whole time he ate his hamburger and then kissed her on the cheek. Then when Aislinn and Jordy got food Munro sat behind her, holding her the whole time she ate. He even got a bite of her burger. He kissed her and threw away the girls trash, there by one upping Luke. So when Aislinn got water on her uh…chest Luke dried it off for her. Munro got an angry look on his face and went up behind Aislinn to hold her." Jamie explained.

I thought about it and realized he was right, I just hadn't been paying that much attention after Daniel and I dumped A.J. in the pool.

"Where's Ais now?" Annie asked.

"She went into the water balloon fight." I said.

"She's probably hiding," said Samantha.

**(AISLINN)**

I finally found who I was looking for, I walked over hand on hip. "Mind telling me what's going on?" I asked trying really hard not to sound annoyed.

He was about to throw a water balloon when he saw me and stopped. "Hey Ais what's…look out," He pulled me aside as a water balloon hit his stomach and he tossed one back. "Sorry what? What do you mean what's going on?" Thomas asked his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Sorry Ais didn't see you there I'm glad Tom pulled you out of the way." Sam apologized running up behind us. "What's up?" He asked after seeing Tom's confused face.

"Has either of them said anything to you?" I asked turning to Sam.

"Either of who said anything about what?" Asked Sam furrowing his own brow.

I threw up my arms and started to walk away when they both caught me by an arm, they turned me back around. "What's going on Ais?" Sam asked.

"Luke and Munro why are they acting so…so…weird?" I asked them.

Their brows furrowed again. "What do you mean weird?" Tom asked.

"I mean Luke and your doppelganger are acting weirder than normal. Holding me for long periods of time, kissing my cheek and temple, every time I turn around one of them seems to be there and every time one of them touches me, the other one seems to have to do so." I explained a light annoyed edge in my voice.

Tom and Sam looked at each other and shrugged. "I haven't talked to either of them since you got here." Tom said.

"Neither have I" agreed Sam then he took my hand, "Come on you can be on our team the side of the house will hide you for a while."

Sam and I ran to where his team was poised to start attacking again. I picked up a couple of balloons and launched them at A.J., one missed but I got him with the other. Then I took off after Spencer I got him but he started coming after me, I backed up right into someone and we tumbled. When we came to a stop I was laying underneath Luke.

"You okay Ais?" Luke smiled at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said I could feel myself reddening as the thin material of our bathing suits wasn't leaving much to the imagination in our currently intimate position.

We lay like that for what felt like minutes, but was probably only a few seconds. Luke was not going to get off and my arms were currently pinned under his chest so pushing him off was out of the question. I would have asked him to move but for some reason my mouth didn't seem to be working. Before I could force the words through my lips Luke was suddenly lifted up by the arms. I looked up to see Sam and Tom, who then held out there hands to me and helped me up.

"You okay Ais?" Sam asked.

"Yep fine." I repeated, "the grass is just slippery. I think I've had enough of water balloon fighting for now. I'm just gonna go grab a snack." I said and started walking toward the other side of the yard to where the food was.

**(SAM)**

I watched Ais walk away and turned to Luke, Tom was looking at him too.

"What's going on?" I asked Luke.

He turned to us and shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you think you laid on Aislinn a little too long after you fell?" Tom asked him.

"Nope." He said with a goofy grin raising his eyebrows just slightly.

Then Luke followed in the direction of Aislinn. I turned to Tom, "Okay that was a little weird."

"Yeah let's keep an eye on them. You see Munro?" He asked.

I looked around a minute and then pointed. "Right there heading straight for Ais."

**(AISLINN)**

I had traversed the concrete patio that surrounded the pool and was about to step on the grass on the other side when suddenly my feet were off the ground. An arm under my knees and one supporting my back, instinctively my arm went around his neck to keep from falling.

"Munro! What are you doing?" I asked when I had caught my breath.

"Wouldn't want you to slip on the grass again." He smirked at me.

"Of course." I said not believing him one bit. "Well then to the food please Jeeve's." I said sarcastically and pointed. Hey just because their behavior was making me nervous doesn't mean I'm gonna lose my wit.

He carried me to the food table and set me down but he kept a hand at my back. I scanned the food choices, chips, crackers, a veggie platter, and various fruits. Before I could make a decision Munro reached over and picked up a plump red strawberry, and turned me to him.

"Try the strawberries they're amazing," He said, I opened my mouth to say something but he took the opportunity to feed me the strawberry.

I bit into it and the juice dripped down my chin. "Mmm yeah those are good." I smiled. Then I felt a male form at my side. I knew without turning that it was Luke.

"Try them with whipped cream it makes them even better," Luke said turning me to him, picking up yet another strawberry and dipping it the cooled whipped cream. He held it just above my mouth waiting for me to open. _"Oh well I ate Munro's." _I thought to myself and opened my mouth and bit in to the whip cream covered strawberry. No juice down my chin this time but a bit of whip cream on my lip. I licked it off and then bit my bottom lip, a habit of mine. Both boys seemed to quiver a little. Before I could look at them to see why I saw Mindy waving to me from a lounge chair near the edge of the pool. "Scuse me boys Mindy needs me." I said. I slipped past Luke and Munro and made my way to Mindy who was sitting with Daniel of course.

"What was that?" Mindy inquired cocking an eyebrow.

Daniel, who had seemed to be sleeping, opened his and looked up at me. "What was what?"

"Luke and Munro feeding Ais strawberries." Mindy informed him and then looked back at me.

Daniel looked up at me with a cocked eyebrow and a quizzical look.

"I have no idea they seem to be trying to one up each other with me." I told them.

Mindy took my hand and pulled me down on the chair next to her. "Details please?"

"Well like with the strawberries Munro fed me one so Luke had to feed me one with whipped cream on it, but they've kinda been doing it since I got her. I mean if one of them holds me then the other one will. Luke fell on me and stayed so Munro picked me up. I just don't know why they're behaving like this." I told them.

"Well it looks like they're coming over here for more." Mindy said.

I put my head down. "Hide me." I pleaded.

"Don't worry Ais, I will protect you." Daniel said in his best Schwarzenagger impression, and flexed his biceps.

Mindy and I laughed. "He's a doofus but I love him." She said.

"Come on" Daniel said holding his hands out for us to take, we did and he helped us up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll be safer with more people around." Was Daniel's reply.

We walked toward the very back of the yard where Argiris, James, Shannon, Jessica and Alicia were sitting around the fire pit. Daniel took a seat on the round concrete bench that surrounded the fire pit and Mindy sat in his lap. I looked around and then sat down between Argy (Argiris), and James. A couple minutes later Luke and Munro appeared, they looked at me and got a twinge of disappointment on their faces before sitting next to Jess and Shannon.

"_What is going on with those two?"_

**(SAM)**

Tom and I watched as Munro swooped Aislinn up and carried her to the food table, and then he proceeded to feed her a strawberry. Not 5 seconds later Luke came next to her and fed her a strawberry dipped in whipped cream. A minute later Aislinn walked away toward Mindy and we turned to each other.

"Ais is right they are definitely acting weird." I said.

"Yeah but why?" Tom asked scratching the back of his head. "You don't think Munro and…"

"…Luke both have feelings for her?" I finished for him. "Like not they want to be more than friends feelings?"

Tom shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't said anything to me but the he's acting…"

"Yeah I haven't heard anything from either of them about liking Ais, but you gotta admit they are kinda competing for her in a strange way." I said.

"So what do we do?" Tom asked me.

"I don't know, Ais like my sister but Luke and Munro are my good friends. Let's just keep an eye on them. You talk to Munro and I'll confront Luke to find out if they really do have feelings for her or it's something else." I said and Tom nodded.

**Next chapter soon, one or two more chapters at the party and then they'll be on set.**

**Feel free to shout out idea's for ways they can compete with each other and one up eachother.  
**


	3. Marshmallows and Cake

**I do not own degrassi  
**

**Thank you to Littlemissartsi  
**

**for the Marshmallow/s'mores idea  
**

**Ch.3 Marshmallows and Cake**

**(Mindy)**

For a while we all sat by the fire talking and joking, but when Argy got up to get out the s'mores fixings and skewers, Luke took the opportunity to steal his spot next to Ais. From the corner of my eye I saw Munro with a somewhat angry look on his face. Sam and Tom joined us, each taking a skewer and a marshmallow. Then James got up just a little bit and Munro moved like lightening to steal his seat. James almost sat down on his lap and we all laughed. James moved over a bit, but we were all looking at them now. The only ones who didn't seem to notice was Munro, Luke and Ais.

Luke asked James to pass him a skewer and a marshmallow, James obliged. Luke got the marshmallow perfectly toasted and slid it off the skewer and holding the melted puff in his fingers said, "Here Ais have a marshmallow." Aislinn looked at him with her head cocked a bit, she opened her mouth to say something but Luke took the opportunity feed her the marshmallow. She got about half of it in her mouth and Luke licked the rest off his fingers. Aislinn swallowed her bite and licked the bit that had gotten her lips.

We all watched this exchange but Munro had a flash of jealousy in his eyes. He grabbed his now roasted marshmallow and made a s'more. "Have a s'more Ais, it's the only way to eat a toasted marshmallow." Munro said holding it to her mouth. Aislinn took a bite to be nice but she looked a little uncomfortable. Ais was chewing her bite when Munro used his finger to wipe some melted chocolate form her lip.

"Uh thanks," She said quietly, "they were both good."

I elbowed Daniel behind me and whispered into his ear, "We need to get her out there, they are up to something and Ais looks uncomfortable."

He gently moved me off his lap and went to the edge of the fire pit. "Hey Ais." He called to her and she looked up. He held his hand out and she got up and took it. He bent over the screen covered fire pit and lifted her over it easily. She looked a bit surprised but also grateful. "Mindy really needs to talk to you." He explained. He sat back down and I sat back on his lap, Sam made room so Ais could sit next to us. I glanced across the fire to see distinct looks of disappointment on Luke and Munro's face's.

**(AISLINN)**

I knew Mindy must have told Daniel to get me and I was grateful. She and I talked with Daniel and Sam until we heard Stefan yell really loudly that it was time for cake. We all got up to start back towards the pool area. Luke and Munro both hopped up and started moving toward me, I grabbed on to Sam's hand and looked in their direction.

"Save me." I pleaded.

Sam nodded and kneeled down. "Hop on." He said.

I got on his back and he gave me a piggy back ride all the way back. He let me down once we reached the crowd gathered around the cake. The cake was cut and passed around, as people got their piece and went to find somewhere to sit the crowd thinned. I got my piece of cake and went to find somewhere to sit down to eat. All the lounge chairs were all ready taken, as I was looking I felt an arm around my waist.

"You can sit here with me Ais." Luke said from behind.

He guided me to a lounge chair and we sat down together. "Thanks." I smiled. He nodded and we started to eat our cake and then I felt like I was being watched. I turned to see Munro sitting on the retaining wall just behind us. He seemed to be glaring.

Luke and I finished our cake and I was going to get up to throw away my plate, but before I could Luke took it for me. As soon as he was gone Munro took his spot on the chair. "Hey Munro." I said uneasily.

"Hey Ais." He smirked and put his arm around my shoulders.

Luke walked back just then and had an odd look on his face when he saw us. He sat down at the very edge of the chair and put his hand around my waist. I put my head down and I was almost sure that they were glaring at each other. We sat like that for a few minutes until Jordy saw us and came over.

"Uh hey Ais, some of the girls are going to go change, since it's dark out now, you want to come?" Jordy asked.

"Uh yeah I am getting a little cold," I said. I slipped out of both of their arms and headed with Jordy, Samantha, and Jessica into the house to change.

**(SAM)**

Tom and I watched Luke feed Aislinn a marshmallow and the Munro feed her a s'more. Then we watched them hold her on the lounge chair after we had she had finished her cake. I turned to Tom, "The three of us have a bunch of scenes tomorrow, why don't you come to set and hang out. Help me keep an eye on them?"

"Sounds good." Tom nodded.

**(AISLINN)**

"So ummm what's with Luke and Munro?" Samantha asked as we were changing out of our bathing suits.

"I have no idea! They've been doing that all day." I said, slipping my blouse over my head.

"Maybe they like you." Jess teased.

"No way," I retorted, but then thought, _"Could they?"_

We finished changing and went back outside, the party was starting to wind down since we had an early shoot in the morning. Munro and Tom came up to me.

"We're gonna head out but I'll be hanging out on set tomorrow." Tom told me and kissed my cheek.

"Cool, see you tomorrow Tom, goodnight." I said hugging him.

Munro, who now had a sweatshirt on, put an arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug, then kissed me on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Ais, looking forward to filming our library scene." He whispered into my ear and then he and Tom left.

"_Library scene what's he…oh the kiss! Wait he's looking forward to…" _

My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms hugging me from behind. "See you in the morning Ais." Luke said and bent down to kiss my cheek. He squeezed me a little tighter and then walked out the door.

"Jessica and I have a bet as to which one will get the courage to kiss you off camera first." Jordy said coming to my side.

"Jordy!" I hit her arm playfully. "I think I'm gonna head out though, we do need to be on set pretty early."

I hugged Jordy and a few others and then got it my car to drive home. My mind just kept racing with thoughts of Luke and Munro and how they were behaving.

"_Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day!"_

**kinda a short but next update will be them on set filming AFD :-)**_  
_

**feel free to submit ideas for how they can one up or compete with eachother  
**


	4. Kissing On Camera and Off

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**POV jumps around a lot sorry  
**

**Ch.4 Kissing; On Camera and Off **

**(AISLINN)**

I arrived at Epitome at 6:45, our call time was 7, I started walking toward the lot entrance. Ahead of me I saw Luke, James, Munro and Tom, walking in a line and talking. They stopped and turned when they heard the click of my heels on the asphalt. James and Tom smiled when they saw me but Munro and Luke lit up. The two of them were instantly at my side, one arm around my waist, one arm around my shoulders and a pair of lips on each of my cheeks.

"Morning Ais." They said in unison.

James was laughing; Tom smiled but reached out and grabbed my hand pulling me from their grasp. "Pretty sure needs to breathe guys." He put a hand on my back guiding me into the building.

We all went to the craft services table, I grabbed an orange juice while the guys all grabbed pastries or bagels. I slipped away to my dressing room while they were distracted.

**(TOM)**

We loaded up our plates and then went to Munro's dressing room that he shared with Ray.

"So uh what's with you and Aislinn?" I asked.

His eyes shot up at me, they were narrowed into slits. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"I mean this morning and yesterday, you keep hugging her and touching her and every time Luke hugged her or touched her you had do it to."

He shrugged, "She's one of my best friends, and you've known her as long as I have."

"Yeah but I've never fed her a strawberry or a s'more. I've never looked angry when someone else was holding her and not me." I pointed out. He ate silently for a minute so I ventured, "You don't have feelings for her do you?"

"Of course I do, same as you, like I just said she's one of my oldest and closest friends."

He was smiling at me but I could see it in his eyes. "Dude I'm your twin, you may be a good actor but you can't fool me. You do have feelings for her, feelings that are more than friendly."

He looked down and away. "I don't know maybe, so what if I am?"

"So don't you think you should tell her if you are? Also I think Luke is having those same feelings." I told him and he looked up at me. For the first time in our lives I couldn't read his face.

**(SAM)**

I went into the dressing room I shared with Luke, he was sitting in the chair eating. "Hey." I greeted.

"Hey."

"So what was with you at the party last night?" I ventured setting my bag down.

He looked up at me with all the innocence in the world on his face. "Whadda you mean?"

"I mean you were touching Ais a lot, more than usual, and feeding her." He shrugged, so I prodded. "You don't like her do you? I mean have feelings for her?"

"I care about her just like you do." Was his reply.

"Really? So she's like a sister to you? 'Cause I've never fed my sister a marshmallow." I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"Well okay not like a sister, a really good friend which she is." Luke shrugged.

It wasn't a yes but it wasn't a no, so I was taking it as a yes. I looked at my watch, "Come on we better get to make up."

**(AISLINN)**

I had just gotten hair and make done and headed to wardrobe to get my costume for the day. A sapphire blue sweater, a long waisted floral shell sleeve blouse, denim skirt, and flats. I went back to the dressing room I shared with Jordy to get dressed. She was in there all ready in full Adam costume.

"Morning." She chirped as soon as I opened the door.

"Morning." I said taking my clothes and going into the washroom to change.

"I wonder how Luke's going to take your on screen kiss with Munro?" She called through the door.

"What are you talking about?" I called back.

"Well I'm just saying yesterday Luke and Munro were trying to one up each other with you, and today Munro gets to kiss you soooo…"

I came out of the washroom in my costume and looking at Jordy Like she was crazy. "It's a scripted kiss, it lasts like 5 seconds and I have a stupid line afterwards."

Jordy just kinda smiled at me and shook her head. Then there was a knock at the door, I opened it to see Mike, one of the P.A.'s. "On set in five Aisliin." He said.

I nodded and he left, "I better get out there." I said and Jordy started to follow me. "You coming to watch?"

"Oh I wouldn't miss this."

We made our way to the library set, Munro, Tom, James, Sam and Luke were all ready there. We joined them and Luke and Munro automatically moved to my sides. I rolled my eyes.

"You nervous about your EClare kiss?" James teased.

"It's an on screen kiss, and it isn't exactly our first." I said.

Then Steven called me and Munro over, we went over the shot, our marks and the camera angle. _"This is why I hate on screen kisses, all the romance is taken away by the technicality of all the filming."_ I thought to myself as I listened to our instructions. Munro and I took our marks and action was called.

"Now let's talk about something more important like how you're going to thank me." Eli says with his signature smirk.

"Well what'd you have in my mind?" Clare asks in her innocence.

"Well I don't know."

And then his lips crush into mine, our mouths open, lips moving in tandem, _"…four…and five…wait he's not pulling away why isn't he pulling away?" _Finally he pulls away.

Eli gives Clare an odd look. "I have a French exam."

"I think you just passed it." Clare breathlessly replies. _"Stupid line. Clare sounds like an idiot."_

"And cut." Pat the director yells. "Ok take five kids so we can set up to get the scene from a different angle. Sam, Luke, Alicia, Aislinn and Munro be ready to take your marks."

Munro and I walk to the others, Alicia has joined them now, and Jordy hands me some water.

"Well that was a steamy kiss." James comments.

"Definitely one of the hotter one in DeGrassi history." Alicia chimes in.

"It was pretty good," says Luke, "But I think Munro should have done it more like this."

"More like…" I can't finish my sentence because suddenly Luke's lips are on mine, his hand behind my head pressing me to him. _"Holy…Luke is kissing me, like actually kissing me off camera! Not that our characters have ever kissed but..." _For a second I'm to shocked to do anything but the feeling of his lips on mine, make me melt into the kiss.

"AHEM." It's Munro and Luke and I break apart to look at him, "Pat called marks."

He grabs my hand and drags me back to the library set, we take our marks.

"Okay we'll go from the end of the kiss and pull back to Drew and K.C. studying as Eli leaves and Clare watches him go. And action!"

**(MUNRO)**

I'm not sure exactly what I was thinking walking to Aislinn and Jordy's dressing room, maybe I wasn't thinking. We only had a few minutes before the three of us were needed on set again, but I had a mission. I knocked on the dressing room door and Jordy's voice beckoned me inside. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey Munro." Jordy greeted.

"What's up?" Aislinn asked me, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh I just thought I'd even things out." I smirked and before Aislinn or Jordy could ask what I meant I stepped up to Aislinn, pulled her to me and kissed her. Not an on screen kiss but a proper kiss, tongue and all. After a about 30 seconds I could feel Jordy's eyes on us and I pulled away. "We're needed on set." I said taking Jordy's hand as well and pulling them both to the set.

Mindy, Alicia, Annie, Charlotte, Ray, Luke, Tom, James and Sam were all waiting around for the director to give instructions, I pulled the girls along and we joined them.

"You okay Ais? Your cheeks are awfully red." Ray asked.

"Huh yeah I'm…uh…" She stammers and looks at me the quickly looks away, "fine just fine."

Jordy's snickering behind me and I can feel Luke's eyes boring into me.

**(AISLINN)**

"James and Aislinn to your marks." Pat calls.

James and I walk to our marks, "So why are you blushing?" He asks me.

"Munro kissed me."

"Yeah we all saw, it's in the script." James shrugs.

"No in my dressing room, he kissed me in my dressing room just now."

"And action!"

**(SAM)**

As we all watch James and Aislinn, Tom and I pull Jordy behind the group a bit. "So what happened? Why is she blushing?" I asked her in a low voice.

"Munro kissed her in the dressing room." Jordy informed us.

Tom and I exchange a look, and then I realize that Luke heard her too. I see a flash of jealousy in his eyes. _"This is going to be interesting." _I wave Tom back a ways so we're completely out of earshot.

"Did you ask Munro if he liked her?"

"Yeah he was evasive but he likes her, I'm sure of it." Tom tells me.

"Yeah Luke was evasive too but seeing the look of jealousy he just got when he heard Munro kissed her off camera, yeah he defiantly likes her." I told him.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Tom comments and I nod.

**(AISLINN)**

"Okay everybody that's lunch. Back here in one hour." Pat calls, and it's echoed through the P.A.'s walkie talkie's.

Our group starts heading to the commissary for lunch, I'm walking with Jordy and Mindy when I feel a hand pull me back. "Luke what are you…" His lips meet mine again, his tongue finds it's way between my lips. After a minute he pulls away.

"Come on let's go have lunch." He smiles at me, pulling me gently by the hand.

I'm too stunned to do or say anything so I follow him willingly. We join the others in line at the commissary and order food. Jordy, Mindy, Alicia and I sit down at one of the tables.

"Shoot I forgot a drink." I say as soon as I sit down.

"I got it Ais." Luke and Munro chime in unison and both hop out of their seats.

"So umm where did you and Luke disappear too?" Alicia asks, she's smiling and biting her tongue.

"He kissed me again." The three of them start giggling and the boys look over at us.

"Here you go Ais." Luke and Munro say in unison again and both hand me cups of raspberry iced tea.

"Umm thanks you guys." I smile, they smile back and go sit down again. Alicia, Jordy and Mindy are giggling still.

"They like you, both of them." Alicia says.

"And they're kind of fighting over you." Mindy chirps in.

"This is going to be fun to watch." Jordy laughs.

I put my head down and eat my sandwich.

**Update soon.**


	5. Dessert and More Flirting

**I do not own degrassi  
**

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short  
**

**Minor writers block  
**

**Next chapter will be longer I promise  
**

**Ch.5 Dessert and More Flirting**

**(AISLINN)**

I finished my sandwich while the girls continued to laugh and talk about, as they put it, Luke and Munro fighting over me. I just shook my head and ate quietly.

"If they're gonna act like idiots I think we should have some fun with them," Alicia smiled.

"What kind of fun?" Mindy and Jordy asked.

"What was that Ais, you want some dessert?" Alicia said loud enough for the guys to hear.

From the corner of my eye I saw Luke and Munro hop up, a minute later they reappeared at the table with one of every dessert choice. I could feel myself blush, "Umm thanks guys that was nice of you to bring those."

"No problem Ais." Munro.

"Anytime Ais." Luke.

Jordy, Mindy and Alicia started digging into cake and pie, I dipped my spoon into the chocolate mousse and started to eat it slowly.

"We better get back to set." Ray says after a few minutes.

I got up first and cleared my place, then started quickly walking back to set. I only got a few feet before I felt an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to a muscular side. Then right on cue an arm slipped around my waist and pulled me into a slim, but muscular side. Each of them trying to pull me closer to them, and inching closer to me in the process. From behind me I could hear the girls snickering, and James making some smart ass comment. I was starting to feel squished when a hand grabbed mine from behind and I was pulled from their grip. Both Luke and Munro turned around with an annoyed look on their face.

"Sorry guys," Sam said, "but I need Ais for a minute." then he scooped me up. Sam's a whole foot taller than me, when we were a couple on the show it always made our kissing scenes together a little awkward, so it was easy for him to scoop me up and run to the set.

He stopped when we reached the empty Guthrie home set, he put me down. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I don't know what's going on with those two." I said.

"Tom and I talked to them, we think they like you. We sure of it actually."

I stared at him for a minute. "They can't, I mean they're two of my closest friends, they…I….Oh boy."

Sam looked like he was going to say something else but a P.A. came up just then. "Aislinn, your needed on set."

"Coming." I said, I started walking toward the school set I could hear Sam walking behind me. I had to put Munro and Luke out of my mind and focus on getting into character.

Munro, James and I finished our scene, we did three takes for camera angles and lighting, and James messed up one of his lines. Pat told me to stay close and they started setting up for the next scene with Munro and James and some extra's. I went to take a seat and was pulled into a lap. Luke wrapped his arms around me and smirked. From the corner of my eye I saw Munro with and angry look on his face. _"I hope that look is just because his character is mad. I mean they are about to film the scene where Eli confronts Fitz about taking out Clare. Yeah that's why he looks angry."_

"I'm gonna grab a water." I told Luke slipping off his lap. I got a water from the craft services table and took a seat on a nearby bench. A few minutes later Luke sat next to me, joined shortly after by Tom, then Munro and James who must've been done filming.

"Hey Ais, You wanna come with me to the wrap party on Friday?" Luke asked all of a sudden.

Before I could answer Munro said, "No go with me."

Luke, Munro, James and Tom looked at me expectantly. I wanted to bury my head in the sand, I could feel my cheeks getting pink. Thankfully I didn't have to answer because someone came to my rescue.

"Sorry Aislinn said she was going with me weeks ago," Sam said sliding in next to Tom.

I smiled gratefully at Sam, but I also felt kind of bad. I mean I was using him to avoid confronting Luke and Munro, granted Sam was letting me but still. I was going to have to confront them both at some point, I knew I was, but I wasn't looking forward to doing so.

**Next chapter Aislinn confronts them while they film the second half of All Falls Down and it will be longer I promise.**


	6. Facing Them

**I DO NOt OWN DEGRASSI  
**

**Ch.6 Facing Them**

**(AISLINN)**

I arrived at Epitome just after 6, super early but I couldn't sleep last night. After everything that happened the day before I had run out as soon as my scenes were done filming. I'd gotten a few texts that night from Jordy, Sam, Ray, Tom and of course Luke and Munro but I'd simply told them all that I had a headache and needed to rest. This was partly true, I mean the whole situation with Luke and Munro was giving me a headache.

I grabbed some coffee and went to my dressing room, I was mulling over in my mind what I was going to do about those two. After about twenty minutes I went to hair and make-up, when that was done I went to wardrobe to get my outfit for the day; white sweater, white dress with black polka dots, black leggings, black ballet flats and a black headband with a red flower. I went back to my dressing room to find Luke sprawled on the love seat.

"Morning Ais." He greets me standing up and coming close to me.

"Good Morning Luke, shouldn't you be in hair and make-up or getting your wardrobe?" I asked setting my own wardrobe down.

"In a minute." He says before I know it he's turned me to him and is leaning in for a kiss.

I leaned back and gently push him away. "I am not going through another kiss Aislinn day." I say. Luke knits his eyebrows together in confusion, just then I see Munro exiting his dressing room. "Wait here," I instruct him he sits back on the loveseat and I go out and catch Munro's arm.

He turns to me with a smile, "Morning Ais, what's up?" He asks.

"Come with me." I say pulling his arm, he complies and we enter my dressing room. Munro looks disappointed to see Luke sitting there. "Sit." I command and he sits next to Luke. "What is up with you two?"

"What do you mean?" They say in unison.

"I mean you two have been touching me a lot, much more than normal. Not to mention all the off camera kisses yesterday. I need you both to answer honestly to what I'm about to ask, and if you both give the same answer no fighting okay?"

They look at each other and then back to me and nod.

"Do you have feelings for me, I mean like you want to be more than friend's feelings?" I ask them.

For a minute they're both silent and looking at the floor. Munro looks up first, "Yes." Is all he says.

Luke looks at him and then too me, "So do I." Then they glare at each other.

"_Oh Great!" _I sigh internally. "Since when?" I ask incredulously.

"The pool party I guess" They say with perfect synchronicity.

If I wasn't so nervous about this I would have been laughing. "Ok, I don't know what to say. Your both my best friends and I don't want to lose either of you. I don't know how I feel."

Just then the dressing room door opened and Jordy came in. She looked at the three of us, "Good Morning am I interrupting?"

"No it's fine, we need to get ready to film anyway." I say then I turn to the boys, "We'll talk about this later okay?"

They both nod. "Guess we better head to hair and make-up." Luke says.

"See you girls on set." Munro says.

They kiss my cheek, glare at each other and go to leave when I catch their hands. "I don't want any of this to come between us as friends, if it's going to cause a rift I will end it right now. Clear?"

"Clear." They say in unison again and I hear Jordy laughing.

I close and lock the dressing room door so Jordy and I can get ready. "Sooooo what was all that about?" Jordy asks as she starts changing into Adam's suit for the dance.

"I asked them if they had feelings for me and they both said yes. Can't we just leave the drama for on camera?" I whine as I slip on my leggings.

"Life is drama my dear. So what'd you tell them?"

"I don't know what to tell them, I honestly don't know how I feel and I don't want to ruin my friendship with either of them." I said placing my headband in place.

Before Jordy can respond there's a knock on the door. "Aislinn your needed on the Edwards home set." Comes the P.A.'s voice.

"Coming." I call back.

Jordy gives me a sympathetic look and I exit the dressing room and make my to the set of Clare's house where Jessica and Mindy are waiting in costume. Munro is there too, lingering to the side. We film the scene in one take and they start setting up for the next shot. Jess, Mindy and I walk to the school set, and the director is giving the extra's instructions.

"Hey Ais can we talk to you a minute?" Munro's voice from behind me makes me jump.

"Sure." I follow Munro and Luke to an empty part of the set.

"So we were thinking we could all go to the wrap party on Friday together." Luke says.

When I give them a confused and doubtful look because inside I'm thinking they're crazy Munro adds, "as friends. It'll give you time to think about how you feel. And by we, we meant Sam too."

"Okay," I say slowly, "we can all go together, but Sam doesn't need to come. He just said I agreed to go with him yesterday to save me."

"Great!" They both say and their faces light up.

"Strictly as friends right? You two aren't going to try anything because I need time to think about this." I warn them.

"Strictly as friends." Luke assures me and Munro nods and then I hear us being called to set to start filming.

**(SAM)**

My phone was ringing, it was Ais. "Hey you need me to come to set and rescue you again?" I laugh.

"No. I just called to say that I'm going to the wrap party with Luke and Munro." She says.

I almost choke, "Together!"

"They promise it's strictly as friends but they both admitted to liking me. I don't know how I feel Sam. I gotta go they need me on set." She sounds kinda sad and my protective instincts kick in.

"You want me to come to set and hang out just in case?" I ask.

"Thanks Sam but no, I'll be okay, we only have a few more scenes to film today and Jordy's coming over tonight."

"Okay call me if you need me." I tell her.

"Thanks Sam I will." She says and hangs up.

I decide to call Tom and let him know what's going on as I doubt Munro has bothered to fill him in yet.

**(AISLINN)**

It was 11 at night at Jordy and I were in my room after a long day of filming. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be whining about this." I say sitting on my bed.

"Why not? It's a problem you have a right to complain." Jordy says sitting next to me.

"It's a stupid problem that most of the fan girls would die to have."

"Maybe but you're not a random fan. Luke and Munro are both your friends, you work with both of them, not to mention that your all celebrities so you have to be careful about going public." She assures me.

"I know and that's part of the problem. I honestly don't know what to do Jordy. I love them both as friends, it would kill me to hurt either one of them or to lose either of them as a friend. And now that they've both admitted to having feelings for me, my feelings for both of them are all…confused." I sigh laying my head on her shoulder.

"Okay let's take them one at a time. Describe Munro, how you feel and all of your doubts about the possibility of being more than friends with him." Jordy says to me.

I take a deep breath and look up at her, "Okay well I've known him for a lot longer than Luke, and I'm closer to him because we've known each other for so long. He's sweet, kind, funny, witty and smart. And of course we have fantastic chemistry off the set as well as on. Doubts; he's four years older than me and it's technically illegal for us to date."

"Yeah cause it never happens amongst celebrity or non celebrity couples." Jordy laughs.

"None the less." I retort, "Not to mention that Munro and I have lots of scenes together, our characters are in a relationship and I know that on camera romances can make off camera romances complicated."

"Yes but you'd make every EClare fan in the world extremely happy." Jordy jokes.

I laugh and push her playfully, "But mostly I don't want to lose him as a friend if things go wrong."

"Okay now same thing with Luke," She prods me.

"I haven't known him for very long but we're all ready really good friends. He's very sweet, and funny and a geek like me. We joke a lot and we have more in common than Munro and I. Our characters barely interact at all so I wouldn't have to worry about our off camera romance conflicting with any on camera romance between Drew and Clare. He's only a year older than me so dating him wouldn't be totally scandalous. Doubts; I don't want to lose him as a friend or do anything to damage our friendship." I sigh.

"Feel any better?" Jordy asks.

"A little I guess but I'm still so confused."

"Okay distraction time, lets grab the ice cream and pop in a movie." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs.

**Update soon**

**Next chapter: The Wrap Party  
**


	7. The Wrap Party

**I do not own Degrassi  
**

**Ch.7 The Wrap Party**

**(AISLINN)**

Luke and Munro arrived at my house right on time. I opened the door and they were both standing there with the same grin on their face. Both were wearing dark jeans, dress shirts and blazers. I had to smile at their similarities.

"Aislinn you look beautiful." Luke said kissing my cheek.

"Simply stunning." Munro added kissing my other cheek.

I was wearing a baby blue halter sundress, and my tan leather jacket. "Thank you both, you two look nice as well." They smiled and offered me their arms, which I took and we walked to the car. Munro was driving and I wondered how they had decided who would drive.

We talked about all kinds of things on the drive to the event hall where the wrap party was being held. Munro parked the car and Luke opened my door, then he looped his arm around my waist. Munro locked the car and came around and put his arm around my shoulders. I silently sighed and put my arms around their waists, and that's how we entered the party. Most of the crew was talking at the tables, a few were dancing. We garnered a few looks from some of the cast as we entered linked so closely together. I looked around for Jordy or Sam but didn't see them, however my eyes did light upon a face I hadn't seen in months.

"Landon!" I squealed happily. He had been talking with Charlotte and Annie but looked over at me and smiled and then got a curious look on his face, I was guessing because I was sandwiched closely between Luke and Munro.

"Hey Aislinn, Luke, Munro." Landon greeted us coming over.

I squirmed my way out of Luke and Munro's grasp, they seemed reluctant to release me but they finally did. I gave Landon a hug. "It's been forever! How's Australia? How long are you back?"

"Australia's great," He replied releasing me from the hug at which point Munro and Luke snatched me back. "I'm just here for the weekend and the wrap party but I'll be back in a couple of months when we begin filming again."

"You mean Declan will be gracing DeGrassi with his presence once again?" I asked with my signature sarcasm.

"Just for the first episodes but yes." He smiled at me.

I smiled but felt Luke and Munro pulling me toward a group of tables. I told Landon I'd see him around and we walked to a large table where Jordy, Alicia, Sam, Samantha, and Jahmil were sitting. They all looked up when they saw us approach, Jordy was kind of laughing, and I was sure that I saw Sam grimace a little. We all exchanged hi's and I tried to sit down but Luke and Munro's grips were surprisingly tight. Sam must've seen this because he got up and came over to us.

"Aislinn dance with me?" Sam asked.

"Of course." I smiled and Thing one and Thing two loosened their hold so that I could go out to the dance floor.

Sam and I began dancing but he was giving me one of those looks, a look that said he knew there was something I wasn't saying.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, stepping a little closer so I could hear him over the music, and not have the whole party hear our conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"With Luke and Munro, I know you said you guys were coming as friends but they've been glued to you since you got here. Ais you have to speak up if it's bugging you. I know you and you'll keep your mouth shut rather than say anything." He said his voice filled with concern.

"I know, they promised we were coming as friends but I…it's fine, they're fine."

"Ais! I can be a buffer for you but you need to tell them to back off if that's what you want. It's worth the risk of hurting their feelings now, than have you bottle up yours until you explode on them." Sam said smiling at me.

"I know your right. If they don't stop I'll tell them I promise."

**(JORDY)**

Sam took Aislinn to the dance floor and Luke and Munro instantly looked sadder. I groaned internally, they were supposed to be here as friends. I got up and went over to them.

"Luke, dance with me?" I asked holding out my hand. He smiled and took it and we went out to the dance floor. He looked over at Sam and Aislinn dancing nearby so close together and I swear I saw a flash of jealousy in his eye. I hit his arm a little harder than intended.

"Oww, what was that for?" He asked mocking a pout.

"I thought you guys agreed to bring Aislinn together as friends?"

"We did, we're here as friends." He said completely sincere.

I gave him a 'yeah sure' look. "Really? Because you all came in attached at the hip, literally. You barely let go of her when she went to hug Landon, you didn't let her sit down. You barely released her to let her dance with Sam! Two weeks ago when you were nothing but friends you wouldn't be acting this way. I know you feel differently now but Aislinn isn't sure how she feels. She loves you both as friends and she's very afraid of hurting or losing either one of you. Maybe she does like one of you but smothering her isn't the way to find out. Relax, have fun, give her time and space. If you push she's gonna retreat and you both might lose her as a friend too."

**(ALICIA)**

After Jordy walked out to the dance floor with Luke, I had a feeling she was about to lecture him and decided I'd do the same with Munro. I walked up to him and pulled him to the dance floor. He was kind of surprised, mostly because he hadn't been paying attention, he'd been watching Ais dance with Sam.

"So how's this whole coming as friends thing working out for you?" I asked him when he finally looked away from Ais.

"What do you mean? It's going fine." He replied and he truly looked confused.

I smacked him upside the head. "I came with Ray, Samantha and Sam as friends too but we walked in without our arms around each other, they didn't look mad when I said hello to Landon, or hold me so close that I couldn't sit down. I know you like her and you want to be more than friends now but you're not giving her space. You've know Ais longer than any of us, except for Jaime, you know how she is. She won't speak up if she thinks it'll hurt your feelings. If you don't want to push her away you need to back off a little. If your truly here as her friend than act like it."

The song ended and I left him on the dance floor, I saw Jordy grab Ais's hand and bring her back to the table. I went to join them.

**(Munro)**

Alicia walked away to the table following Ais and Jordy. I lingered back and grabbed Luke's arm before he could leave the dance floor.

"I just got a mini lecture from Alicia, but she wasn't wrong." I told him.

He had his sad puppy look on his face, "About being a friend to Ais like we said were coming to the party as?" I nodded, "I got the same one from Jordy."

"They're right though we said we'd come as friends and give her space and we've done exactly the opposite. I know it's hard but try and see her as a friend tonight and give her that space. At the end of tonight we'll both ask her for a date this weekend, I get tomorrow night and you get Sunday. If we're gonna find out if she has true feelings for one of us we're gonna have to actually explore the possibility of a relationship."

Luke nodded, "Okay tonight we're friends so no more wrapping her arms around her and holding her there or getting jealous when she tries to let go of us, or thinking about kissing her perfect lips…"

I thwacked his arm, "Friends remember? Pretend it's two weeks ago, and she's just our good friend."

Luke looked down and nodded slightly, "This isn't going to be easy." He resigned.

"I know," I agreed and we walked back to the table at sat down near her.

**(AISLINN)**

The party was fun as always, there was a giant cake, a live DJ lots of dancing, talking and catching up with some of the cast I didn't see very often. I even danced with Landon, he asked me what was going on with Mr and Luke and Munro and laughed when I told him, and wished me good luck. After I danced with Sam the first time Thing One and Thing Two were a lot calmer, they had backed off and actually were acting like my good friends again. It was nice and I had a great time. When the party was over we got into Munro's car and they drove me home. They both walked me to the door but they both had a sheepish look on their face.

"I had a great time guys thanks for taking me." I said and kissed them both on the cheek.

"We're glad Ais but we've been thinking, if we're gonna see if there's anything between you and one of us then we need to actually date, so will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Munro asked shyly. It was the first time in the six year that I've known him that Munro had ever been shy.

I looked at Luke not wanting to hurt his feelings when I accepted Munro's date. I was biting my lower lip out of habit and Luke smiled. "Will you go out with me on Sunday night?" He asked.

I thought for a minute rolling my lower lip between my teeth subconsciously. They looked at me anxiously. "Yes to both of you." I finally replied.

They both got huge relieved grins on their faces, kissed my cheeks and I went inside. I closed the door and leaned against it. _"What did I just get myself into? I need to go call Jordy." _I thought to myself and ran upstairs to my room.

**(Luke)**

Aislinn closed her front door and Munro and I walked back to his car. "You know we better be careful." I said buckling my seat belt.

"What do you mean?" He asked me as he started to drive away from Aislinn's house.

"Well for one we're usually safe from press in Toronto but still if they get wind that she's dating both of us, it'll look bad for all three of us." Munro nodded slowly. "But mostly that Jordy is right, regardless of what happens I don't want to lose either Aislinn or you as a friend."

Munro looked at me for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the road. "Me either so let's make a deal right now; whatever happens, if she chooses you or me or neither of us, the three of us remain good friends."

"Deal." I said and we shook hands, "And I think we better let Ais set the pace. If we push her to hard to fast she'll retreat."

"Agreed." Munro nodded just as we pulled up to my house.

"Call me after your date tomorrow." I smiled as I got out of the car.

Munro laughed but nodded and we said goodnight.

**(AISLINN)**

"So now you have dates with both of them this weekend?" Jordy asked me over the phone.

"Am I being completely and totally stupid and crazy?" I asked her.

"No! They were right, you'll never know if there are true feelings there if you don't explore, and the only way to do that is to actually go on a date with them. Just promise me you'll relax and have fun on your dates and not stress about it."

"I promise."

"Good, I'll come over tomorrow and help you get ready."

"Thanks Jordy, goodnight."

"Night Ais."

I hung up my phone, changed into my pajamas, and lay back in my bed. I was both excited and anxious for tomorrow night. I tried not to think about it, not to stress like Jordy said, but it wasn't easy.

"_Tomorrow night is going to be interesting."_

__**Next chapter Munro and Aislinn's date.  
**

**Update soon.  
**


	8. A Date With Munro

**I Do Not Own Degrassi  
**

**Nor have ever been to and am not associated with**

** C-Lounge so the information is this story is  
**

**based purely off of what I could find online  
**

**Ch. 8 A Date with Munro**

**(AISLINN)**

"Come on Jordy I know he told you, please please tell me!" I begged while checking my outfit in the mirror for maybe the hundredth time. I was way more excited and nervous about my date with Munro than I thought I'd be.

"Sorry Ais he swore me to secrecy." She shrugged, and then we heard my door bell. "That would be him. Have fun, call me the micro second you get home oh and you'll need this." Jordy said handing me a bag.

"What's in here?" I ask.

"You'll see later now go on Munro is waiting."

I smiled at Jordy and went down stairs and opened the door. Munro was wearing black jeans and a short sleeve silk dress shirt with just a bit of his under shirt peeking through the top.

"You look divine." He smiled at me, taking my hand gently and pulling me close to him to kiss my cheek. I had on white ankle boots, a navy blue flowy knee length skirt, and a white shell sleeve blouse. I smile and say thanks, turn around to close and lock my door, and he escorts me to the car.

As always he opens my door for me, I get in and buckle my seat belt. Munro goes around to the driver's side and does the same and then we're off. We drive for a few minutes and I ask where we're going but he tells me it's a surprise so we make small talk. After about 20 minutes of driving we arrive downtown. Munro pulls up to valet parking and we get out of the car. He holds out his arm for me and I loop my arm through his and we walk up to the door of C-Lounge.

"Reservations for a private cabana under the name of Chambers." Munro says to the hostess.

She smiles and looks at her screen, after a minute she says, "Ah yes here we are Chambers, take this to the elevator and they will seat you."

Munro grabs the little paper ticket and we walk to the elevator, he hands the ticket to the lady at the elevator and she uses her comm. to call up to someone and escorts us into the elevator. When the elevator doors open to the pool area we are greeted by yet a third hostess, she ushers us out and shows us to our private cabana. We smile and go in and she closes the curtain so we are alone. I look around, the cabana is a decent size, there's a love seat and a chair, a low table on a Persian rug and candles. We can hear music and people talking around the pool outside. I put my stuff down and sit on the loveseat. Munro sits next to me putting his bag down as well. And then it occurred to me and I open the bag Jordy insisted I take to find my black and silver one piece bathing suit inside.

"I'm assuming your bathing suit is in your bag?" I smile.

He smirks, "I thought we'd make up for not really swimming at the pool party."

I laughed. "Very clever Chambers. This place is beautiful with the cabana's and rug and candles it's reminiscent of Morocco."

"Would you like to order drinks?" Asks a voice from behind the curtain.

Munro folds the curtain back a little to usher the waiter in, and in he steps. "I'll have a bicardi in coke and she'll have a pink lady." Munro says.

"Excellent I'll be back shortly to get your dinner order." The waiter tells us and leaves.

"I suppose we ought to actually look at the menu then." Munro says sitting down next to me once again and picking up the menu from the table.

I lean over to read the menu with him, placing my hand on his shoulder to do so, and I think I see him smile out of the corner of my eye. By the time the waiter returned with our drinks we were ready to order. He wrote down our order and left the cabana so we were alone once again.

For a while we joked and talked and played around like we always do when we're together. Then the food came and we started eating. The food was very good and we ate in relative silence, just enjoying each other's company. The nice thing about eating on the loveseat, I must admit, was how close we were. Every few minutes our hands or our knees would brush each other, and as crazy as it seems it felt different. His fingers brushing past mine gave me butterflies. I've known him since I was ten and suddenly his touch, even one as lights as his fingers brushing mine, was eliciting a whole new response from within me.

After we ate we lounged back on the loveseat, and listened to the music and bustling sounds coming from the pool just outside the curtain. His arm was around me and I leaned into him. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled. After a few minutes a voice from outside asked if we were ready to have our plates cleared and Munro told them to enter. A waiter and busboy came in and cleared our plates.

"Will you be having dessert this evening?"

"Later," Munro says, "After we swim."

The waiter nods and exits the cabana. "I guess we should change into our suits then." I say and look around noticing there's nowhere private to change.

Munro hands me my bag. "I promise to be a perfect gentleman and not peek, I'll just turn my back."

I smile and take my bag, Munro moves to sit on the arm of the loveseat so that he's facing the curtain. I change quickly and tell Munro to turn around, and he does. Upon seeing me his eyes go wide and a big smile spreads across his lips. The one piece bathing suit is black with silver threads woven in so that it sparkles. It's also backless and has a fairly low scooping neckline. I can't help but blush at how he looks at me, drinking in every inch of my 5'2 figure.

Munro takes off his shirt, shoes and socks, and starts to unzip his jeans. I turn away and he laughs.

"I'm wearing my bathing suit already, you can look Ais."

I turn back around and smile as he sheds his jeans revealing a pair of black and red board shorts. Then he takes my hand and leads me out to the pool. We step down into the water slowly, it's at just the right temperature. The water is only 4 feet deep and when we reach the bottom step he pulls me to him and embraces me.

There are at least a hundred other people around us, all talking swimming, and dancing but as soon as I get into his arms and am up against chest they all disappear. I can feel my cheeks getting hot and know I must be blushing deep red. Munro laughs a little and releases me with one hand to playfully splash me with water.

"Oh now it's on." I taunt and jump up, putting my hands on his shoulders and using my weight to push him backwards and under the water a bit.

He pops up quickly and to my surprise, and delight, he swooped me up into his arms bridal style. I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall.

"If you want to play dirty we can do that Ais." He says with a smirk.

"Don't you dare throw me in the water!" I warn. I knew by the look on is face exactly what he'd been planning. I wrap my arms around his neck even tighter and lay my head down on the crook of his shoulder. If he's going to throw me in he's coming with me. But he doesn't throw me in. He kisses my forehead, and sets me down, wrapping his arms around my waist once more.

After half an hour of swimming and playing in the water I was starting to feel hungry again. As if he could read my mind Munro said, "Why don't we change and order dessert."

He put an arm back around my waist and we walked out of the pool. He grabbed a couple of towels, wrapping me in one, before draping the other over his shoulders. We went back to our cabana and dried off. Munro held up the towel for me so I could change and I did the same for him. No sooner had we sat back on the loveseat than the waiter made his presence known outside of the closed curtain. Munro beckoned him to come in.

"We'll have one mint chocolate chip gelato with two spoons." He tells the waiter.

I smile to myself because he knows me oh so well. The waiter nods writing it down and leaves us to our seclusion once more. We both lean back on the couch his arm around me and I lean into him and sigh happily. A moment later the waiter returns with our dessert, he sets it on the table and then leaves.

Munro hands me a spoon and leans forward bringing the gelato to us. We dip our spoons in and take a bite. I smile and give a satisfied moan at the taste of the decadent creamy dessert. When we finish dessert he places the empty bowl on the table and I nuzzle into him happily. We sit there for a short while, silently happy with each other's company.

"I better get you home, it's getting late and I don't want to get in trouble with your parents." He says kissing the top of my head yet again.

I sigh but get up, he pays the bill while I gather our wet bathing suits, and thirty minutes later we're at my front door.

"Tonight was wonderful, I had an amazing time." I said placing my hands on his shoulders and leaning up.

He leans down and our lips meet, not in an on screen kiss, or a kiss to get back at Luke, a real passionate deep kiss. I get butterflies in my stomach and my foot kicks up behind me of it's own accord. After a couple of minutes we break apart.

"Goodnight Beautiful." Munro smiles.

I open my front door and he turns to go back to his car. He looks back at me just before opening his door, then I enter my house locking the door behind me.

"How was your date?" Mom asks me.

"It was great!" I smile. Before my parents can start in with the questions I quickly say, "Promised Jordy I'd call her as soon as I was home."

And I run upstairs to do just that. Boy did I have a lot to tell her.

**Before you all go thinking they're in love and Munro has won don't forget she has her date with Luke next chapter.**

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews and don't forget to vote for who should win Aislinn's heart. Right mow Munro is winning but only by a couple of votes.  
**


	9. A Date With Luke

**I do not own Degrassi  
**

**I have never been to and am not  
**

**associated with the Park Hyatt  
**

**all information is based solely off  
**

**what I found online.  
**

**Ch. 9 A Date with Luke**

**(AISLINN)**

"I should not be this nervous." I whined to Jordy as I looked over my third outfit choice in the mirror. "This is just a date with Luke, so why do I have so many damn butterflies in my stomach?"

"Maybe because you might actually like him. Afterall after last night you decided you like Munro." Jordy mused from my bed.

"That's the problem, what if tonight goes as well as last night and I find out I like them both." I complained walking back to my closet to change yet again, "It's not like I can have them both."

"If this were the show then maybe," Jordy teased and I gave her a scowl. "Ais relax, just have fun, and remember Luke is one of your best friends. And when you get home you can tell me all about it."

And then the doorbell rang.

"Jordy can you get it I have no top on."

Jordy didn't say anything just hopped up and ran downstairs. I finally opted for a sleeveless yellow dress, with a Japanese floral print and gold accents. I grabbed a white half sleeve sweater and black 3 inch strappy open toes. I went downstairs and could hear Jordy and Luke talking. Luke was wearing a white dress shirt and jeans. He smiled as soon as he saw me.

"You look beautiful Ais." Luke compliments me.

I smile and thank him and he offers me his arm as I reach the bottom of the stairs. I wave to Jordy as we open the front door.

"Have her home by curfew young man and you two behave yourselves." Jordy teases in a low voice, and we both stick our tongues out at her.

I grab my purse and we're out the door, Luke opens the car door for me and I get in while he runs around to the driver's side. He starts diving and we make small talk, he and I both skirting the topic of last night and my date with Munro. After several minutes of driving he pulls up to the valet at the Park Hyatt. We get out and Luke offers me his arm again, the doorman opens the door and we enter the opulent hotel. He escorts me to a side elevator and I see that it's an express elevator to the roof lounge. I smile at Luke holding his arm a little tighter. We reach the top and are greeted by a host.

"Reservation for Bilyk." Luke says.

"Of course Mr. Bilyk right this way." The host says after a moment. We are escorted to one of the corner tables, where there is more privacy, and a couch.

We sit on the couch and the host hands us our menu's and tells us our waiter will be right with us. After a minute of looking at the menu's a waiter comes to get our order and then leaves. I lean back into the couch, Luke puts an arm around me and I lean into him. He feels warm and comfortable and safe. I sigh quietly contented and smile at his touch.

"It's so beautiful up here, you can see so many of the stars." I muse.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Luke says kissing my cheek and my heart skips a beat.

We sit like that in silence until our food comes, no need for words just happy to be with each other. We make some small talk while eating, but the food is very good. As soon as I'm done eating I curl up into him again, he wraps his arms around me and I can feel him smile. After Luke finishes he pays the bill and pulls me up.

"Come on gorgeous this date is far from over." Luke says.

I smile and take his arm, anticipating what Luke has planned next. We get the car and Luke starts driving. After a few minutes of driving he pulls up to trinity bell woods park. He opens the door for me and we start walking arm in arm, our fingers intertwined.

"Are we taking a stroll through the park?" I ask.

"Something like that." He says wrapping an arm around me.

We come around a corner and I see lanterns and twinkly lights strung from two trees. Below the two trees was a picnic blanket with pillows and a low table with a candelabra in the middle, all lit up. I stop in my tracks and gasp.

"Luke this is amazing! I can't believe you did all this." I breathe.

"You're worth it." He says and kisses my cheek.

We sit down on the pillows and Luke produces a picnic basket, and pulls out two napkins, two forks and a container. He opens the container and I am greeted by the lovely smell of chocolate mousse. I smile at him, amazed that he's gone through all this trouble. Luke feeds me a bite of the mousse, it's silky and sweet and melts on my tongue. We finish the chocolate mousse and he puts the container back in the picnic basket.

"May I have this dance?" He asks me standing up and offering me his hand.

I take his hand and stand up. "But there's no music." I say, not really caring though since I'm enjoying the feel of being in his arms.

Luke pulls out his phone, fiddles with it for a few seconds and then music seems to come from the trees. I look around surprised and then smile at Luke. We walk a few steps from the blanket, I lay my head on his shoulder and we began dancing. I feel like I'm floating, the rest of the world has melted away. I feel so safe and comfortable in his arms, it feels so right to be here. We dance for four songs and then we stop, I look up into his blue eyes and he's gazing into mine, he leans in and our lips meet. I immediately melt into the kiss, parting my lips and his tongue greets mine. The kiss seems to last forever and yet is over to quickly at the same time.

We pull apart and look at each other he's grinning wildly and I can't help but smile. He puts an arm around me and we go back to the blanket. He lays down on the pillows and pulls me to him. I lay with my back on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. And we stay like that for over an hour star gazing and cuddling. Until I feel him sigh heavily against my back.

"If I don't get you home by curfew Jordy will kill me." He laughs.

I smile and turn to kiss him on the cheek before we walk back to his car. He drives me home and helps me out, and walks me to the door.

"Tonight was amazing Luke I had a fabulous time, Thank you for everything." I smile up at him, linking my arms around his neck. He uses the hand already at my back to bring me to him and we kiss goodnight.

We release from the kiss and I watch him go back to his car and wave as he drives off. I unlock my door and go in to be met by a very excited Jordy.

"Soooo….?" She muses, "How was the date?"

I grab her hand and we go up to my room, sitting on my bed. "The date was incredible; he put so much thought into it. I had the best time."

Jordy looks at me curiously. "So you have feelings for Luke too?"

I slump back into my bed, my head crashing on the pillow, "Jordy what am I going to do? I like them both. They're both amazing and they're both my good friends. This isn't fair! I know I can't have both of them, but I don't want to lose either of them as friends either. This would be so much easier if I didn't feel a spark with one of them. But I did, with both of them. GRRRRR!"

Jordy lays down next to me. "Give it a few days, mull it over in your head and follow your heart. They both agreed no matter the outcome it wouldn't affect your guys's friendship."

"They said that but what if it does?"

"Ais just forget about it for now. Let's get ready for bed and we can watch Percy Jackson before bed and you can drool over Logan Lerman so you'll stop stressing about this for one night."

I giggle, and smack her with a pillow, but silently thank my lucky stars that I have Jordy in my life.

**One more chapter left who will Ailsinn choose? Last chance to get in your votes!**

**I've been keeping a running tally of votes between reviews and PM's I won't reveal who's in the lead at the moment.  
**

**Also I had a couple requests to write a romantic interest for Jordy so I may do a sequel to this and do just that.  
**


	10. Aislinn Makes her Choice

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and the votes everyone!  
**

**It was very very close and I almost had her choose neither and get together with Logan Lerman  
**

**Don't have a coronary I didn't, there was a winner read on to find out who  
**

**Ch. 10 Aislinn Makes her Choice**

**(AISLINN)**

_BUZZZ  
_

_BUZZZ_

BUZZZ

My cell vibrated on my desk, I looked at it seeing Luke's picture but I just couldn't bring myself to answer it. It had been two days since my date with Luke and I have been avoiding both boys ever since. I slumped onto the bed hugging my pink heart pillow to my chest. My mind running over my feelings for Munro and Luke for the millionth time. I was so lost in my head I didn't notice the door opening, until Jordy jumped on the bed.

"You realize they're both worried your dead!" Jordy informed me.

"I just can't talk to them right now I'm so confused. I really like them both, and I can't have them both and I don't know what to do. And they keep calling which isn't helping."

"Yeah well every time you don't answer they call me." Jordy said smiling sympathetically.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I just need more time."

Jordy sighed, "Fine I'll call them and tell them to give you some time, but I don't know how patient they're going to be. Just sleep on it tonight, your heart will make your choice for you."

"Thanks Jordy." I hugged her and she left my room once again.

Later that night I curled under my covers and turned off my light. Jordy must have talked to them because my phone had been silent the rest of the day. I fell asleep with both Luke and Munro on my mind, hoping that my subconscious would tell me which one to pick.

…_she lay back in his arms, and they tightened around her. She sighed happily as he bent down to kiss her. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." They kissed again and her heart soared, she felt so right with him…_

I woke up to the sun peeking through my blinds and I smiled. My heart had told me the choice to make and I knew it was right. I looked at the clock, it was pretty early but I didn't think he'd mind being woken up with the news I had for him. I pulled on some jeans and a blouse, slipped on some sandals left a not for my Mom and drove to his apartment.

I knocked on the door, no answer, I knocked again. This time the door opened, he looked tired, he'd pulled on a pair of jeans but was shirtless and I couldn't help but smile.

"Aislinn!" He perked up when he saw me. He stepped aside so I could come in.

I sat on the couch and he closed the door and sat beside me.

"Sorry I woke you up but…" Unsure of how to finish I crushed my lips to his.

He seemed shocked for a second but quickly returned the kiss. After several minutes we broke apart.

"Ummm does this mean…"

"I like you, a lot." I smiled and he returned the smile, "We've know each other so long Munro and I feel so comfortable with you. We know each other so well we just…fit."

His only response was to kiss me again. A couple blissful hours and on happy make out session later, we were eating breakfast at the table.

"After this I should go talk to Luke." I told him.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No I should do it alone, I do still like him," Munro's face fell a little and I took his hand in mine, "Not in the same way I like you, and I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"We promised no matter the outcome it wouldn't affect our friendships." Munro smiled at me.

"I know but promising and following through are two different things, and I don't want to hurt him."

After breakfast I said goodbye to Munro and drove to Luke's house. He opened the door to let me in and we went to the backyard to talk.

I sighed heavily unsure of how to begin, I took his hand. "I really do like you Luke, both as a friend and possibly more but…the thing is…I…."

He was chuckling a little and I looked at him. "It's okay Ais I understand."

"Still friends?" I asked.

"Of course." He said kissing my cheek.

I hugged him and said goodbye and got in my car to drive back to my boyfriends apartment.

**And the winner is MAislinn! **

**So that's it for this story but as I said before I may do a sequely thing pairing Jordy with someone, and Luke too, just not together. But I also have 7 other ideas for stories swimming around in my head, just screaming to get out.  
**


End file.
